Wish That You Were Here
by MadameMorphine
Summary: What if Jacob's parents' memories where wiped at the end of Library Of Souls and he went back to his normal life in Florida?


**Sorry for the long wait guys. Here is another one-shot. This one being based off of Wish That You Were Here by Florence + The Machine. I hope you guys enjoy. Just let me know if you want a continuation of this one-shot! This is a long one.**

 **It's of if Jacob's parents memories were wiped at the end of LOS and he went home to Florida and life continued as before.**

 **But with a catch and I'm sure you'll soon see what it is.**

 **POV Jacob**

Ten months.

Ten months since I said goodbye to Emma and the others.

Ten months since the Library Of Souls

Ten months since I returned home back to my old life in Florida.

I felt like there was a ten thousand pound stone on my chest.

I tried to leave it all behind me.

But every single day I woke up it was right beside me.

I went back to school when I returned home.

And guess, that's when it hit me.

Peculiar as I was.

I'd never see the peculiars again.

Never.

I was a peculiar alone in a town full of normals.

A peculiar with an alcoholic mother and a pushover for a father.

A peculiar fighting to get one last bit of my adventures back.

I looked up online how to act like I was immortal.

I started losing weight.

So much that even my sneakers felt loose.

My parents didn't even seem to care that I did.

To help make me happy. Or happier at least. I attempted to get out more and go to the movies every Friday night.

Or head out to parties.

I was trying to mask my loneliness which was very unmaskable.

By Christmas, I was able to pass for normal.

Emma wrote me letters. But by that Christmas, they'd quit coming.

And that was the final blow.

I'd lost it.

The thing that had kept me going all this time.

Emma.

She was gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Forever.

By Easter, I wanted to run away from home and run off to find a band of peculiars who would take me as their own.

Then came May.

Summer had come to Florida and school was nearly over.

My parents were busy.

At Christmas, they'd announced my mother was pregnant.

In February they found out they were having a little girl.

They were overjoyed.

And I guess I was too.

Perhaps this tiny baby sister would be a peculiar too.

And I could share with her the stories grandpa had told me. And I could tell her my stories of my own adventures with the peculiars.

She'd believe my tales until she would grow out of fairy-tales. And might come the day she would find out she was peculiar.

And I tell her the fairy-tales were very real.

I promised myself if that were the case.

I protect my baby sister.

Eadlyn Audrey Portman was going to be my younger sisters' name.

I admit I wasn't much of a fan of the name my parents gave her.

But besides that May was looking to be a lonely month.

Just the end of school, and then a long lonely Summer during which I would take care of Eadlyn.

I still held out the vain hope of Emma sending me another letter.

Even though I knew Emma had long since forgotten about me or she had assumed I moved on.

I wanted to talk to Emma again.

But I couldn't.

She hadn't written since Christmas.

I missed her so much.

I never minded being on my own.

Before I met the peculiars that are.

Now all I wanted was to be with someone and have someone to talk to.

I got up from my bed and got myself dressed.

Then I went out for a morning walk.

The birds chirped.

The warm sun beat down on me.

It made me feel a little less alone.

But not much.

''Jake,'' I heard someone's voice.

Emma's.

I looked around. She was stood behind me.

She was dressed in modern Summer clothes.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked as I walked up to her.

''Seeing you of course. You think I'd miss the chance of a Florida Summer, that I would spend with you?'' she asked.

''No,'' I replied.

Then Emma kissed me.

I informed her of everything that had happened.

''Well congratulations on becoming a big brother,'' said Emma.

''Thanks,'' I replied.

We both smiled.

It was a silent I love you.

''Are the others here?'' I asked.

''Yes everyone. Including Fiona and a new little edition Hunter Finnegan Apiston,'' said Emma.

Emma filled me in on what happened with the peculiars the past few months.

Starting with the trips and ending with the trip to here.

''Everyone's so excited to be here,'' said Emma.

''I bet,'' I replied.

''Let's go see the others,'' I said.

We walked to meet the others.

They were near the beach.

Apparently, they had been itching to visit Florida.

And they were itching to see me again.

''How are they liking it so far?'' I asked.

''Good,'' said Emma.

''Awesome,'' I said.

 _FIN_


End file.
